Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek)
'Rumpelstiltskin '''was the main villain of ''Shrek Forever After. He is completely different from the fairy tale character of the same name. His actual name seems to be "Rumpel Stiltskin", as he was called "Rumpel" and "Mr. Stiltskin" throughout the film. He was voiced by Walt Dohrn. He is a malicious magical con artist who wants to rule Far Far Away. In the opening scene of the film, he is about to get the King and Queen sign away the kingdom to him to free Princess Fiona, but at the last minute they are informed that she has already been saved by Shrek. Because of this, Rumpelstiltskin hates and envies Shrek. When Shrek is feeling frustrated that he has gone soft on his kids' birthday, Rumpelstiltskin tricks him into signing a paper that will let him be an evil ogre like he used to be for a day in exchange for one other day from his life being erased. However, the day in question was actually the day Shrek was born, meaning he never existed and Rumpelstiltskin became the ruler of Far Far Away and terrorizes the people with an army of witches. Thus, Shrek finds himself in a very strange version of Far Far Away, where he never existed and his friends are different. Shrek learns that the contract can be undone with a "True Love's Kiss" by the end of the day, but has trouble convincing Fiona, who is now a member of a warrior group of ogres at war with Rumpelstiltskin, of who he is, and when Rumpelstiltskin finds out he determines to stop Shrek, hiring the Pied Piper and rallying an angry mob by offering a reward for his capture. At the end, Shrek manages to kiss Fiona just as the time runs out, and Rumpelstiltskin's world falls apart around him as everything returns to normal. In the dance party at the end he is seen locked up in a cage. In Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular, he is shown to still be imprisoned in a cage at the swamp, receiving coal for Christmas. Rumpelstiltskin has at least 3 different hairstyles and a pet goose named Fifi. Trivia *Paul McCartney, David Morrissey, and Tom Cruise were all rumored to voice Rumpelstiltskin many times. * Despite arguably being the most evil villain in any of the Shrek films, he is the only one of the four films' main villains not to die. * He is the only of the four main villains to appear as a villain in a fairy tale. Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother are usually good in fairy tales, and Lord Farquaad is original to Shrek. * Rumpelstiltskin's original design was a man with a rat face and tail. * It's possible Rumpelstiltskin's name is actually 2 words; Rumpel Stiltskin. This is supported by many characters abbrieviating his name "Rumpel" or "Stiltskin". Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Living Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Shrek Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Charismatic villain Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deal Makers Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Life-Drainers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dictator Category:Lawful Evil